Say Something
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: "Dis quelque chose !" Mais Il ne dit rien.


Il est deux heures du matin, j'ai écrit ça à l'instant.

Basée sur la chanson "Say something" de A great big world. Sans doute plein de fautes, d'incohérences, moche en plus. Purrquoi je publie sans bêta ? Parce que publier memanque 8D *chiante*

Sinon j'aime Mishou.

* * *

**_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_**

Depuis combien de temps n'est-Il plus là, déjà ?

Les années sont passées, il sent chaque seconde peser sur son cœur qui frappe parfois avec violence sa cage thoracique, sa peau. Cherche à s'échapper, cherche à se tuer. Michael n'a pas réellement d'enveloppe charnelle, il n'a pas vraiment d'organes, mais il ne sait décrire sa souffrance autrement : une partie de lui, quelque chose de vital cherche à s'enfuir, à se suicider. C'est un crime, il le sait, mais n'est-il pas un monstre ?

Il n'est, finalement, rien de plus qu'une arme. Rien de plus qu'un objet de destruction massive. Rien à avoir avec le fils, le frère – l'a-t-il seulement jamais été ?

Parfois, Michael Lui en veut. Parfois, Michael Le déteste, sans jamais se l'avouer.

**_And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all_**

Les années sont passées.

Sur Terre, au paradis. Les choses ont changées, depuis que le prince des archanges est régent. Sont-ce ses instincts guerriers, les responsables de cette machinerie de guerre, de ces enfants devenus soldats, une arme trop grande entre des doigts malhabiles ? Êtres frêles devenues chairs à canon. Est-ce sa peine, sa rage, sa haine, son amour ? Michael n'est plus sûr de ce qui est bien, de ce qui ne l'est pas il ne souhaite qu'une seule chose.

Que tout redevienne comme avant. Retrouver ses cadets – jusqu'à Lucifer, qu'il aimait bien trop pour que son départ ne soit qu'une anecdote parmi d'autres – et, bien sûr, Le retrouver.

Pourquoi n'est-Il plus là ?

**_And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl_**

Les années sont passées, le temps n'a pas cessé de s'écouler. Il ne s'arrête toujours pas.

Pour tout avouer, Michael ne sait plus s'il aime. Que ce soit ses frères – ceux qui n'ont pas encore été massacrés, alors que les sceaux se brisent un à un -, que ce soit Lui. Il ne sait plus réellement ce que c'est, _aimer_. Un verbe sans importance, un verbe sans le moindre sens. Un verbe qui n'est pas _combattre, sacrifier, batailler_. L'archange se souvient, vaguement, parfois, qu'il aurait été prêt à mourir pour sa famille, pour son Père. Qu'il aurait été prêt aux pires vices, pour certains de ses frères – trois, précisément. Il ne leur a jamais dit.

Désormais, il n'est plus sûr. Il est toujours prêt à mourir, mais qu'importe la nécessité de son décès. Pour vu que tout cela se termine. L'Apocalypse n'est-elle pas la meilleure solution ?

Parfois, quand il parle à Raphaël et qu'il se rend compte qu'il est mort, qu'à l'intérieur il ne reste rien, que sa grâce n'est là qu'en surface et qu'elle s'est depuis longtemps éteinte, Michael ressent une pointe de tristesse. Il songe que c'est ce qu'il reste de la tendresse qu'il éprouvait autrefois.

**_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_**

Les années sont passées sans Lui. Michael se demande parfois s'il aurait été capable de Le retenir.

Oh, bien sûr, il n'avait pas – n'a pas, et n'aura jamais – la force de L'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit. Mais peut-être que ses mots, peut-être que son affection, peut-être que son amour aurait été suffisant. Peut-être que des supplices, peut-être que des larmes... Peut-être que si, peut-être que ça.

Mais plus personne ne pleurait, au paradis, depuis bien longtemps.

Père devient, au fil du temps, un souvenir diffus. Michael ne sait pas s'il a peur de L'oublier. Peut-être le devrait-il ? Peut-être devrait-il effacer tout ce qu'il reste de Lui. Peut-être devrait-il laisser Lucifer revenir aux cieux. Peut-être devrait-ils tous oublier la Terre, les humains, pour vivre reclus sur les nuages. Ce n'est pas une solution, mais c'est celle qu'il préfère.

C'est celle qui lui arrache l'ombre d'un sourire et un reflet à peine visible au coin de l'œil.

Michael n'arrive pas à Le comprendre, mais il n'en a plus la force, maintenant.

**_And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye_**

Les années sont passées, mais de quelle fierté peut-on vient parler ? Il ne reste rien. Il ne lui reste rien.

Michael pense qu'il ne L'aime plus. Peut-être parce que trop de temps s'est écoulé, il ne sait pas vraiment. Le jugement dernier n'a qu'à arriver, que le monde brûle. Peut-être qu'Il reviendra, alors. Michael voudrait ne plus espérer, mais il reste ce petit quelque chose au fond de sa grâce, un rien enfantin qui espère que Père rentrera à la maison.

Il se demande s'il se laissera tuer par Lucifer, ou si c'est son frère qui se laissera faire. Mais l'un des deux mourra sans chercher à réellement se battre.

Michael pense qu'il ne veut pas tuer son cadet, mais il n'en est pas sûr.

**_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere, I would've followed you_**

Peut-être que s'Il disait quelque chose, tout s'arrangerait – à défaut d'être là. S'Il disait quelque chose, la donne changerait.

_Dis quelque chose, je suis sur le point de te quitter. Je suis sur le point de te dire adieu. Dis quelque chose._

Michael sait qu'il lui pardonnerait tout, s'Il venait à parler. Michael sait qu'il n'est pas censé avoir le droit de Lui en vouloir.

Mais Il n'est pas là et ne dit rien, alors quelle importance ?

**_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something !_**

Et les années sont passées, il sent chaque seconde peser sur ce qu'il reste de son cœur inexistant.

Michael n'a pas de corps, pas d'organes. Il n'a rien. Ou du moins, rien qui lui appartienne - pauvre véhicule.

Les années sont passées, la fin est proche.

_« Dis quelque chose ! »_

Mais Il ne dit rien.


End file.
